you got to have faith sailor moon
by The-Clumsy-Princess
Summary: What happens when sailor moon finds out who Darien is? WILL he love her back?
1. Chapter 1

**chapter 1:the bad and good**

sailor moon was walking in the park alone after a fight. suddenly she heard something

giggle behind was dark so when she turned around all she saw was three man fingers.

"who are you?"she asked screming. "comeon don't be that way".one of the men said.

Serena was walking backwards so she fell. they got closer and she tyred to get up but

she had hurt her ankel. Then one of the men got both of her hands and squeezed them

hard. sailor moon squealed.

"Don't touch her!"she herd someone from the woolds say in a mad voice.

"And who are you?"The man said.


	2. Chapter 2

**chapter 2:The apartment**

**Suddenly Tuxedo mask was in between them. "I said don't touch her". **

**"now,why would we do that"?the man said. Tuxedo mask suddeny shot a rose at a**

**leaf and split it in half. "lets go guys".he said in a calm voice as if he wasn't really scared.**

**Tuxedo mask watched them as they left then he remembered of sailor moon on the **

**floor, scared, and hurt. " sailor moon are you OK"? he asked as he sat down next to her**

**and checking her foot. "t-t-t......Tuxedo Mask"! she said crying. **

**he huged her and said "Its OK. here let me help you with your foot".**

**He then found why she hadn't foght the men.**

**"hmmmm......... its a bit swolen but i think i can fix that." he said with a smile on his face **

**as he picked sailor moon up and flew into the night.**

**ok sorry i didn't uplode fast but i had to do some stuff for school,so . i'll try to do it faster next time.**

** thanks for the read, and please review.**

**moon princes. =]  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3:THE CHOACH**

**"where are we going". sailor moon asked. "to my house,i have some medical stuff there. i'm kind of trying to **

**get a medical degry." he shruged his sholders. he loved to save lives thats why he loved herhe thought to himselfes**

**as he carryed sailor moon to his apartment. when they got there he sat her on the choach and went to get his stuff.**

**he checked her foot, gave her a pain killer, and they talked.**

**"so how about we play 10 questions"? sailor moon said with hope to figure out something. :ok, you go first".**

**"ok then , um, lets see .......... whats your favorit color?" **

**"green. what's yours?" "pink. whats your favorite time of day , morning or night and why"? "hey, hats more then one"...**

**" fine, i'll have to say night because you can see the sunset and the moon and stars".**

**"wow... well you turn."**

**they just kept talking till they both fell asleep next to each other on the choach.**


	4. Chapter 4

**chapter 4:the locket **

**sailor moon woke up and she blushed as she saw Tuxedo Mask's head was laying on hers **

**and had his hands were around her waist. She didn't want to move but she was so curies **

**She jenty lifted his head and moved his arms.**

**She looked at the book shelves and could see he was very smart. She stopped when she saw a door.**

**That has to be his room: ****she thought to herself. **

**she went in and was surprised to see that it was perficte : it was clean, smelled like a dozen roses, and **

**had a perfetly made bed. Better then her brothers room, and hers. She walked around and found a locket that **

**had a picture of a family of three and on the other side a rose petele. ****This must be his family. I wonder where **

**they are? :****she said in her head. She felt something on the back and turned it around. there was a little D.S. on it.**

**Is this his inisheles? **

**she heard him yawn and went walked back tp the couch and saw him awake.**

**"hi", he said in a sweet voice.**

**"hey"she smiled at him and he smiled back. She sat next to him.**

**"guess we fell asleep".**

**"yeah,guess so. well i should go now, it's getting late. Luna's going to be so mad."**

**It wasn't morning wet but not midnight either so Tuxedo Mask was worried she would get lost or hurt, again.**

**"do you want me to make sure you there ok"? **

**"no but thanks I'll be OK, plus my leg is fine now, guess i can heal faster since I'm a super hero". she said and gave him a smile.**

**"ok, well see you later." he said unhappy, he loved sailor moon and wanted to spend more time with her.**

**"bye and thanks for the help". she gave him a smile and headed to the balcony. **

**"sailor moon". she was just putting her feet on the edge of the balcony and was about to jump off but she turned around.**

**"yes"?**

**"can i see you soon"?**

**" yes, of course". she said very sweetly and walked to his side. she got on her toes and kessed his cheecke and wispered **

**in his eyer, "meet me in the park at 6:00". she then ran to the balcony and left Tuxido Maskstuned. **

**When he recovered he de-transfered and whent to bed.**


	5. Chapter 5

chapter 5:Little heart

**" Luna I'm home". Serena whispered as she entered her room from the window.**

**"where have you been Serena?" Luna asked form Serena's bed. **

**"well,..... ", she explained every thing that had happened to her after the fight.**

**"wow, well you should be carefully around at night Serena. well lets get some sleep."**

**Serena was tired and had just gotten out of school. she was about to go meet **

**the girls for a meeting when she saw darien and wanted to make him scream. so **

**she got behind him and was about to scream in his ears, when she saw him stop **

**and put his hand in front of his eyes. he slowly opened his hand and Serena wasn't **

**sure she was dreaming. on his hand, written in beautiful cursive was Serena's name and **

**a little cute heart.**

**she couldn't believe her eyes. she looked at her hand and saw once again darien's name **

**and a silver heart, just like the one on his hand. she had written it at school when she was **

**bored and looked at it every 10 minutes. No, she couldn't tell him that she loved him, **

**not when she was going to be princes one day. she had to think of her people first.**

**she had to do something that would hurt her and possibly him. she took a deep breath **

**and said, "That isn't how you spell my name darien, oh and eww"! darien looked at her ,**

**cheeks red as fire.**

**" yeah well........ um." he said as he laughed awkwardly. Serena turned around and started **

**walking away. **

**"hey Serena"! he called after her. her heart started beating and she slowly turned around. **

**"yeah"? **

**"that's not how you spell my name". he said with a big smile on his face.**

**he started walking away and laughed.**


	6. Chapter 6

**chapter 6:the date**

**" did that really happen? are you going to go meet him?" mina asked. Serena had just told**

**all the girls the story about Tuxedo mask. **

**" yes, it really did happen. and i have to go because I'm the one who invited him". she said,**

**she was sarounded by all the girls in the normal table at the arcade.**

**"um...., i have something else to tell you guys."**

**they waited so she could go on but she didn't so finely after a minute in silence Mina said," so, go on".**

**"well.., i was coming here and i saw darien and wanteed to scare him, so i got behind him and was about**

**to scream when he stopped and looked at his hand and i saw what was on it ... and well.. it had a heart and **

**my name". she made a innocent face and looked at her friends that now had there mouths opened.**

**" and then what happened?" asked Amy wanting to hear what else happened.**

**"well, i didnt really think of what i was about to say and just kind of said that that wasn't how you spell my **

**name and walked away." she said calmly looking down so she wouldn't see her friends faces.**

**"WHAT"!!! Mina said after a moment of silence.**

**"well, it was spelled wrong".**

**"not that! why did you tell him that, i thought you liked him?!"**

**"well, i do but.. what if this thing between tuxedo mask and me does work out? plus... he kind of knows, now"**

**Serena said and showed the girls her hand. when she herd 4 gasps she put it back down.**

**"as the gardenia of love i i will not let this be! you have to find out who loves you more"! Mina said with her **

**hands in fist on the table.**

**" well how am i going to do that?" Serena said stressed out.**

**sorry i touch so long. read the next one after you read this so it makes sense.  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**chapter 7:the Truth**

**" we could put you in danger, you know ocne as sailor moon and once as Serena". rie said with a grin but Serena **

**just shot her a look.**

**" or she could just go on a date with both of them and see which one goes better". Amy said**

**" i like that one better, but we won't know if its true".serena said sad again.**

**" well, we'll just have to see." Amy said.**

**" well now that that's done what else do we have to talk about"? asked Luna in a whispered voice.**

**" i guess nothing luna". amy said.**

**"well lets go to my house then and you guys can help me with my date". Serena said with a grin.**


	8. Chapter 8

**chapter 8 : the outfit  
**

**" MOM I'M HOME, THE GIRLS ARE WITH ME" Serena said as she walked in the house with Amy,Mina,rie,and Lita behind the cats in Mina's arms.**

**" great, would you girls like some pie"? asked Serena's mom as she peeked out the door from the kitchen.**

**"yes"! they said in unison.**

**when they finished they went up to Serena's room. rie and Serena sat on the bed and Lita sat on the floor while Mina went strait to Serena's closet.**

**"what are you going to wear to your date, Serena?" Mina asked.**

**"well, I'm going as sailor moon so i guess my sailor outfit, Mina" Serena said giving Mina a look.**

**"isn't your date in about 20 minutes, Serena"? Lita said looking at her clock.**

**Serena looked at the clock and read 5:40.**

**"oh my gosh, i didn't know it was that late. and i still have homework to do, do you think he can help me with my math?" she wasn't really asking**

**but she was freaking out.**

**"don't worry Serena I'll do your homework. but you should get going." Amy said with a smile**

**Lita started pushing her out of the door and said, " go on now, he'll be waiting if you don't hurry".**

**sorry i touch so long but im trying to write more for my other story.**

**hope you liked this one please review  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**chapter 9: the rose**

**Serena was running, trying to find a place to transform. she soon found an ally and changed and **

**bounced off to the top of the buildings.**

**she was only a few houses away now and could see the park. her heart started to go faster.**

**last house, ****she told her self. she jumped and landed on her feet. **

**she walked till she saw that she wasn't early.**

**there, agents a tree was Tuxedo mask, playing with a rose in hi fingers.**

**she stared at him and her heart was beating faster then it was before. **

**she was about to turn around and go back home but she really did want to be with him, **

**she was just afraid.**

**she calmly walked down the sidewalk and he turned around.**

**you have to wait and find out what happens.  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**chapter 10**

**"hey" she said once she got to him.**

**" hey, um would you like to walk with me?" **

**" um, sure".**

**they walked side by side.**

**"um well this is for you". he said and gave her the rose.**

**" thanks" she said and gave him a smile. **

**"so, why did you say yes?" **

**she looked at him and raised an eyebrow.**

**"well, why wouldn't i, it's a chance go have a date with the amazing tuxedo mask."**

**she said sarcastically as she batted her eyes. they both laughed.**

**"well now that you put it that way", he said and they both laughed."so did your sailors approve of this?"**

**"yeah, thay helped me with my outfit". thet laghted again." why wouldn't they?"**

**"i don't know, i just thought they thought i was the bad guy".**

**"no way! they actual think you kind of hot!--" once she heard what she was saying she covered her mouth and blushed.**

**"wow didn't see that coming, so do you?" he asked hoping she would say yes.**

**"do i what?" she said putting her hand down.**

**"do you like me?"**

**"well, yeah", she said calmly, looked down, and blushed.**

**"that's really good to know". he said smiling at her.**

**she felt something on her hand so she looked and saw that tuxedo mask holding her hand.**

**she smiled and looked up at tuxedo mask's smiling face.**

**"what about your family, what did they say?"**

**"well i don't have a family anymore", he confessed**

**

* * *

**

well i hope you like it1 sorry about the lateness i just stopped writing for some reason. but the next chapter is about to be typed the minuet i put this up.

please review if i get to type more then 2 chapters i will wait till i have 3 reviews cuz that's what im going to do for now.

i will also put a new chapter for my other story if you want to see it. thank u


	11. Chapter 11

**chapter 11 family**

**"oh I'm sorry".**

**"that's OK it feels good to talk about this with you".**

**" so what happened?"**

**"they died in a car accident when i was really young. i lost my memory and lived in an orphanage till i could get a job to buy a house."**

**"oh, that must suck" she herd him chuckle and smiled.**

**" yeah, but some times i get a dream of a princess telling me to bring her some kind of crystal.**

**pretty weird huh?"**

**"yeah. so you can't remember anything from when you were little?" she really felt bad about that.**

**"nope".**

**they walked in silence for a while.**

**"so what's your family like?" he asked**

**"well, i have a bugger for a brother, a mom and a dad, oh nd i have a cat named luna even though she can be mean some times."**

**she said not wanting to give her families names just in case. but who could find her by Luna.**

**they sat down on a bench and talked.**

**--------------------------------------------minutes later------------------------------------------------**

**"well i think it's getting dark, i better get going. the sailors are waiting for me at home and **

**mom well get mad if i keep Venus waiting to anxious, she gets hyper". she said and they **

**both laughed.**

**" so your parents know?" **

**"no, but i do hangout with the girls that are the sailors. they're my best friends." she smiled.**

**"can i help you get home?"**

**" i think Luna would get mad. {PS. he knows Luna can talk and is her trainer} but I'll see you **

**some other time"**

**"how about tomorrow at 5:00, same place"?**

**she smiled "yes i'd really like that".**

**she walked over to his side and kissed his cheek.**

**"I'll see you".she said in hes Eyre.**

**he watched as she jumped on the building and left. he looked to see if it was ok **

**to de-transform.**


	12. Chapter 12

ok, well im really scared cuz there is a tornado worning were i live and if it dose come i well probably be gone but i won't take my computer but if it dose make it i'll update 5 times tomarrow and i'll update once a day.

so, im really scared but it dosen't look that bad outside. so hopefuly we all get saved and if i do get saved i'll put my twilight story up for all the sailor moon/twilight fanes.

i love you all and thanks for reading my storys hopefully this is not the last time you hear from me.

love you all thanks. =]

moon princess


	13. Chapter 13

**chapter 12:**

**"I'm home"! Serena said as she walked in the kitchen. she saw her friends and Sammy eating pie. she looked around trying to fined the pan and Amy noticed.**

**"relax serena, we have one more piece, mina saved it for you."**

**" thanks Mina", she said and smiled at her friend. Serena quickly finished her dinner and her piece of pie, and went upstairs with the girls.**

**"so.... what happened serena?" mina asked.**

**"well, we just talked really and walked in the park".**

**" so what did you talk about?" rie asked with a smile.**

**" nothing in particular, we talked about ore families and about the sailors."**

**she smiled and tried not to giggle when she thought about what happened.**

**" what did you say about us?"Lita asked**

**

* * *

**

ok so sorry about the last update my sis was talking about another place but it turned yellow outside!!!! ok so if i don't get all the updates i promised yesterday im sorry but i have

2 siblings and they like to play games. thanks for reading!!!!!


	14. Chapter 14

**chapter 12 part 2 : time off**

**"well, i kind of told him that you guys think he's hot". she said playing with her fingers and looking down.**

**" ****what!!! why did you tell him that!?"**** rei asked really ticked.**

**" well he said he didn't think the sailors liked him and it slipped out and then he asked me if i thought so and i said yes and he held my hand."**

**she touch a deep breathe because she said it fast.**

**" aw. that's so sweet." yeah i know but i don't think i can go on a date with darien, i would feel bad". **

**" we understand Serena, what ever you want." Ami said to her friend.**

**" thanks guys. I'm glad you understand."**

**" i think we should take a brake tomorrow, you know from all the meetings and just hangout in the arcade.**

**I'm ired of telling Serena she's late and discussing stuff. we should at least get one day of being normal people, what do you guys think?"**

**rie said, they all nodded.**

**"i think you are right rie. we should just take tomorrow off. plus i heard they have the new sailor v. game"**

**Mina said with a smile.**

**"it's decided then! we'll take tomorrow off and just hang out!"**


	15. Chapter 15

sorry about the waiting on my stories but a lot of people told me to get a bate reader so i got one and we are working on it thanks so much i mine update on my stories and ask my big sis if she can help me so you won't have to wait thanks again for putting up with me for so long.


	16. Chapter 16

**chapter 13:shiny**

**the next day Serena was late, again. but as she was running to school she bumped into darien, again.**

**"ow! watch were you're going meat ball head. I'm going to be late now."darien said and then he ran off.**

**"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Serena yelled after him. she was about to run off again. but then she saw a **

**beam of light reflecting off of something on the ground. she picked it up and then remembered she was **

**going to be late for school. she put it in her pocket and then ran for school.**

**

* * *

**

ok really sorry about the long wait. im new at the beta stuff so im taking longer then thought. sorry that it really short i have to update on my other stories too.

ok well 1 reveiw will get you one story and 2 will get you 2 stories and so on. thanks to all the people that reviewed last time and please please review.


	17. Chapter 17

OK, well as you can see I'm not good at this story stuff so I'm quiting. But, if anyone would like to take over from here than I'd be glad to let you, just tell me, cuz i would love to see how you write it. Sorry that you guys had to wait for nothing, but im really bad at this. Thanks to everybody who ever reviewed, and thanks a lot for reading!!


End file.
